Vampires
from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.]] Vampires are supernatural creatures that have to drink the blood of humans or animals in order to sustain their immortal lives. A vampire is a living corpse, commonly referred to as the undead. They were once a living, human being, whom through various circumstances became a victim of vampirism. The means by which one becomes a vampire may vary, but there are several traditions that are acknowledged in most television programs. Vampires are usually created through the actions of another vampire. If a vampire drinks blood from a human victim to the point of death, the victim will die and be reborn three nights later as one of the undead. More modern techniques have added the idea of a human victim being forced to replenish themselves with the blood of the vampire, thus prompting the supernatural changes in their physiology. These vampires are usually subservient to the vampire that created them, but there have been accounts where vampires have been shown to be rebellious against their masters. A vampire can also be created through an act of sorcery, in which a witch or warlock enacts a curse which transforms a living person into a vampire. In almost all instances, this effect is permanent and the curse can only be lifted by the willful action of the original caster. Becoming a vampire has an adverse effect on an individual’s psyche. As they are considered to be creatures of black magic, it is not uncommon for a vampire to commit acts of deliberate evil. Vampire powers Turning A vampire can transform another human being into a vampire. Once this is done, the secondary vampire is traditionally subservient to the primary vampire, mainly because the primary vampire is stronger and more experienced than its unnatural offspring. This is not always the case however, and some vampires have been known to turn against their masters. Bite A vampire possesses two fangs, which they can use to puncture the jugular vein of their victims and drink their blood. Vampires also possess the ability to adequately conceal these fangs when they are in the company of those who are unaware of the vampire's supernatural identity. Modern stories have added the idea that a vampire's fangs are retractable. This has been demonstrated in television shows such as True Blood and Being Human. Mesmerism A vampire has the ability to hypnotize other human beings. In order to do this, the vampire must drink blood from his victim on at least one occasion. Once this is done, the victim will fall into a malaise and the vampire can command the thrall to do its bidding. Animal summoning A vampire appears to have an unnatural affinity when it comes to certain animals. Canines especially can perceive a vampire’s presence and recognize one as being something unnatural. It is possible that a vampire can maintain limited control over such animals and use them to suit their own purposes. Weaknesses Wooden stake A sharpened weapon imbedded into the heart of a vampire will destroy them. Traditionally, a wooden stake is the preferred tool for carrying out such a task, but any solid, sharpened object will do, such as a crossbow bolt. The sun Exposure to sunlight will destroy a vampire. A vampire can only withstand direct solar radiation for a few seconds before he or she will be forced to find shelter. The cross By holding some form of crucifix in front of a vampire, a potential victim can cause the vampire to halt, or even to turn and flee. Direct physical contact with a crucifix will severely burn a vampire, but will not destroy them. Holy water Water that has been blessed by a clergyman will burn a vampire if it makes contact with one. A sufficient supply of such water will likely destroy one entirely. Upir An Upir is a mythological creature from Eastern European folklore. In Russian stories, they are a type of vampire or ghoul, who feeds upon the blood and flesh of their children and family. Upirs differ from traditional vampires in that they can walk about in daylight unencumbered, though many stories also posit that they will sleep in the graves of an unfaithful or sinful person. Russian tradition holds that an Upir is one who has denounced Jesus Christ, and as such, are therefore a servant of the Devil. Some sources also equate an Upir to a dragon while others describe it as an unclean corpse who has been possessed by a demon. Urban Dictionary In the Elatomsk region of East-Central Russia, an Upir is described as a woman who had sold her soul to the Devil. Mythical Creatures List In television fiction, Upirs played a major role in the Netflix original series Hemlock Grove. The series observed several details associated with the lore of the Upir, including the murder and consumption of children and family members. Season one of the series presented two characters who were Upir - Olivia Godfrey and her teenage son, Roman. Olivia's story was not fully revealed until the end of the season, but it is established that she is descended from Russian nobility. After having an unorthodox dalliance with a Gypsy commoner, Olivia became pregnant with child. Disgusted at her lot in life, she attempted to take her own life by severing a vestigial tail that she had grown. The show presents the notion that through the act of suicide (possibly limited to the act of bloodletting), an Upir awakens to their true potential and develops their vampire gifts. Olivia was shown to be very old and very powerful. She was very difficult to kill and could easily withstand injuries that would kill a normal human such as a bullet to the chest. Hemlock Grove posits that an Upir woman may give birth to offspring who have the potential to become Upir themselves. Children born of an Upir who are enshrouded in a red caul harness the potential to become an Upir, while children born without it remain perfectly normal. Throughout her life, Olivia Godfrey sired many children, and always attempted to kill each one that was not born with the Caul. Two of her children are known to have survived. Roman was born with the Caul and so Olivia doted on him, awaiting the day that he would unlock his full potential. Another child, Shelley Godfrey, was not born an Upir and actually died when she was two-year-sold (presumably by Olivia's hands). Through the miracles of modern science however, and an unscrupulous scientist named Johann Pryce, Shelley was resurrected. Olivia and Roman both possessed strong powers of hypnosis. Olivia actually used her power on Roman to manipulate him into impregnating his cousin, Letha Godfrey. Letha died during childbirth, but the baby survived. Olivia took the infant back to the family's mansion and attempted to force Roman to eat it. Disgusted at the revelation that he was the unwilling father of this child, he chose intead to take his own life. This however, did not kill Roman, but actually awakened his full potential. He turned against his mother, biting Olivia on the neck, drinking her blood and then bit out her tongue, which seemingly killed her. Known vampires Behind the fangs Includes actors, voice actors and stunt performers who have played vampires. Notes & Trivia * "The Man Trap" episode of Star Trek introduced a creature known as the M-113 salt vampire. Although it was predatory by nature and did sustain itself off the life essence of live prey, it was not in fact a true vampire. Appearances # Vampire Diaries: The New Deal - Stefan, Damon & Rebekah. See also * Known vampires * Images of vampires * Appearances of vampires * Vampire mesmerism External Links * at the Horror House * Vampires at the Buffyverse Wiki * Vampires at the True Blood Wiki * Vampires at The Vampire Diaries Wiki * Vampires at the Dark Shadows Wiki References Category:Dracula: The Series/Miscellaneous Category:Creatures